Theres' a School for That?
by ForeverAFangirl00
Summary: Angie Quinn never really had a life. All she did was train with her father (the Joker!) and hang out with her best friends. But all of that changes when she gets a mysterious letter from an academy, that trains future villains! Follow Angie and her friends as they go through the drama,romance,back-stabbing,hate and excitement that comes with going to an elite private school!


**Hey Fanatics! Here is my newest story! This idea has been stuck in my head for so long, and now I am writing it! By the way this story is going to be very vulgar, and have a lot of coarse language. Don't read if you don't like that! Sorry! Hope you enjoy!**

"Ow! Jeez dad, you could let me win for once!" I complained, rubbing my stomach, I could already feel the bruise forming.

My father had a triumphant grin on his face, "Now how would you ever learn if I did that? Duh!" He grabbed my hand and helped me up, only to sidekick me in the stomach, causing me to end up on the floor, again.

"What the hell!?" I snarled, giving him a I'll-beat-your-ass-one-day expression.

I got up and took my fighting stance, I still had three rounds to go.

Training with my father was an annoying ordeal sometimes, but when I was sweating and tired in the aftermath, I know that I would want to do it again. Today we were sparring, which I hate. I don't seem to understand why I still need to work on my fighting skills, I can already beat guys my age AND my fathers goons.

I blocked his hook punch, and countered with a round house kick to the head. He blocked by grabbing my ankle, and I lost my balance and fell. AGAIN.

We were just about to start again when my mother burst into the room, looking excited and proud. "Angel! Look what came in the mail!" She shouted, shoving a very important looking envelope into my hands.

I winced at the nickname, I hated it. My name was Angelica or Angie, not Angel, Ann, or as my father is so fond of, Skittles.

A bead of sweat fell onto the envelope, and I quickly wiped it off. The envelope was a brownish color, and about as big as a standard sized school textbook. On the front in impressive script was my full name and the address of the post office my parents had our mail sent to. The return address said V.I.T.A., which I had no clue what it stood for. My parents though, looked like they did.

My father encouraged me to open it, and I did. Why the heck where they acting so antsy? I opened the envelope and took out the letter, which read-

_Dear Miss Quinn,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the prestigious Villains In Training Academy._

_We specialize in training the next generation of criminal masterminds, which could be you. Our campus is located on the secret island of Ados, which is secured with top of the line military grade devices._

_You are expected to be in London City Airport by two o'clock in the afternoon on Friday, August 30th. There should be a man holding a sign that has V.I.T. written across it. He will transport you to the island from the airport._

_We hope to see you at the welcoming ceremony. If you have any questions, the brochure that is attached shall be able to answer them._

_ ~ Harriet Dunbridge  
Headmaster_

An academy that specializes in training future villains? They had a school for that?

"Oh I can't believe ya got it! We was hopin' ya would get in!" My mother cried, she enthusiastically hugged me.

"I can't believe my little girl is going to V.I.T.A.! I knew you would get in!" My father looked so proud, and I couldn't help but feel ecstatic. I was going to school! I never went to any kind of school before, I was so excited!

"This is incredible!" I gasped, looking at the brochure that actually was attached.

On it showed a beautiful island that was off the coast of England. The school boasted complicated agility courses and a gym filled with several weapons and machines to work out on. There was a town just a mile away, and it looked stunning. In one corner was several students running through a jungle themed environment. The caption explained that the island terrain and climate changed at their will through advanced technology they created.

Among their list of alumni was Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, Owlman and Superwoman.

I couldn't believe it! Those guys were the best of the best! No way I could be going to the same school as them!

" I have to see if everyone got accepted! I'll be right back!" I quickly ran up to my room, deciding I had to change. I put on a fresh pair of shorts and a tank top. When my running shoes were on, I quickly sent out a text to my friends -

_We need to talk, its an emergency. Meet at the usual spot._

After I checked that the text was delivered, I made sure my phone and the letter was secure in my back pocket. I then opened my window and climbed to the top of the old theatre that I lived in. I spotted the old shoe store, and I started to run. I jumped, climbed, vaulted and swung until I was standing at the meeting spot. One of my favorite things to do is free running, so I crossed the half a mile route with ease.

I was the first one there, so I slowed my breathing down, and I quickly redid my high ponytail.

Soon, I heard several feet land on the roof behind me. I turned around and I cracked a smile at the sight of my friends.

Lily was the daughter of Poison Ivy and Two Face, and she was the one I was the closest with. She got her long, red hair and green eyes from her mother. She was skinny and tall, and had fair skin. She always had a confident vibe.

Her twin brother, Lucas, was just like his father. He had a strong build, and he always showed it off. He had black hair and his fathers eyes. The boy has liked me since I could remember (which was when I was three! I was an advanced child.)

Regina was Catwomans daughter. She had a black pixie cut, and her eyes were a piercing green. She was always alert, and she constantly found a guy to mess around with. Gina loved to mess with their emotions.

Corrine was always quiet, but we all insisted she was the most outspoken one of the group. She was the Riddlers daughter, and she was stunning. She had reddish-brown hair that fell into ringlets down her back. Her eyes were like emeralds, and they mesmerized anyone who dared to look at them. She was average in height, and she had a flat stomach. All the girls had them though, we were all in top shape. She inherited her fathers brains, but she wasn't self centered like him.

Lastly, there was Andrew. He was the offspring of Scarecrow, and you could definitely tell. He was tall and lanky, but he still had muscles. He looked exactly like his father, but only about three times hotter. Every time we had a problem, we would go to him. He always knew the answer to everything, and we trusted his opinion.

I never considered myself pretty, but I still caught the attention of teenage males. I mean, sure I had a heart shaped face, naturally full, pink lips and deep blue eyes, but that didn't mean anything! My hair was just below my shoulder blades, and it was bleach blonde, that naturally held light curls. My teeth were straight and white, thanks to my father. I was on the shorter side, just shy of five foot two. I guess I got the attention from my body, I was physically fit, and well, my ass was a decent size. But none of that should count! Only whats on the inside matters.

"What's going on Angie?" Lucas questioned, sounding generally worried. I couldn't help but stare at his abs from his muscle shirt...

No! I can't like him! He's my best friends brother for fucks sake!

I hurriedly took out the letter from my pocket, and shoved it into his hands. He read through it quickly, and a huge grin broke out on his face, I could practically feel myself myself melting. His smile was so perfect.

He quickly passed the letter around, and everyone began to grin from ear to ear.

Finally, Lily broke the unbearable silence- "We all got accepted too Angie!"

Simultaneously they took out their acceptance letters. I couldn't believe this! My friends and I were going to school together! What could go wrong?

~•~

I stared at my now bare room. The only thing that remained was the furniture and a few select outfits I didn't want to bring.

In the few weeks since I got my acceptance letter, my family scrambled to make sure I was all packed. We already shipped out my comforter, beauty products and decorations separately. I could only take my clothes and a light bag on the plane.

I was getting on the plane tomorrow, so tonight was the last night with my family. Since I would be leaving, my parents and the rest of the Rouges wanted to throw a party for me and all of my friends.

It was almost time for everyone to arrive, so I did a quick check on my appearance.

Since I already shipped out all my hair care products, I had to wear it naturally. I went light on the makeup, since most of it was already at V.I.T.A. Just mascara, blush and a light lip gloss. I was wearing black skinny jeans, and a slouchy, black and white dream catcher T-shirt. I heard voices downstairs, so I quickly shoved on my black Vans, and headed to join the party.

The whole night I couldn't stop laughing and smiling. Everyone was there! Ivy, Harvey, Selina, Eddie, and Jonathan. I was going to miss them.

We all had some sparring matches, and all the adults shared stories with us about their countless encounters with the Bat. We all even had a horror movie marathon, _Evil Dead_, _Halloween_ and A_ Nightmare on Elm Street_. We all joked and laughed at the shitty effects, but they were still my favorites.

Before everyone left, the Rouges wanted to give us something to remember them.

Ivy gave me a package of seeds; she explained that all I had to do was through them on the ground, and they will transform into humongous vines that will bend at my will. The bad part was that they only moved for ten minutes, then they were stuck.

I enthusiastically thanked her, then moved on to my other presents.

Jonathan gave me a book, (shocker!) it was _The Shining_. It was easily one of my favorite books, I loved Stephan King.

Harvey got me a new gun, (sweet!) it was a just an average Glock handgun, but it was still awesome to finally have my own.

Selina gave me a bracelet, but it wasn't just any bracelet. On the front was a gem about the size of a penny, but it was actually a secret camera. I could discretely take pictures, and all I had to do was pinch the sides of the jewel! It was one of the coolest things I have ever seen.

Edward went all out with his gift, be gave me a new MacBook Pro! It was silver and sleek. I wanted a laptop like this forever! I couldn't believe it.

My parents each got me something. My mother gave me a new Canon Eos camera. She new I love to take pictures, and she told me I had to take a picture of everything, and send them to her.

My father gave me the best gift. He gave me a new set of throwing knives! For as long as I could remember, I was always great at throwing knives. My father knew this, and he told me I had to impress everyone. I thanked everyone, and they all wished me good luck.

~•~

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had left, and I was up in my room doing last minute packing. I put all of my clothes into my suitcase, except for my outfit tomorrow and my pajamas. My carry on was my favorite messenger bag. It was a brown leather, and it had two pockets. I put my new book, laptop and my phone chargers in my bag. The rest of my gifts I put in my suitcase.

I changed into my pajamas, which was an old band T-shirt that was way too big, and a pair of black Soffe shorts. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put my hair into a bun, and snuggled under the soft blanket that replaced my comforter.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow, I felt as if my life might actually have a purpose.

I mean, all I have ever done was train with my dad and hang out with my family and friends. I never did anything momentous, or anything worth mentioning. I just always assumed that I was going to take my fathers place when I was older, and that was fine by me. I hated the Batman, and Gotham needed to be taught that life is a joke.

I really never thought of any other future. I just wanted to make my father proud.

Little did I know, that letter was going to change my life drastically.

**A/N: There it is! What do you think? I know that most of the alumni is more from Superman's world, and I apologize. Since I am a hardcore Batman fan, I know nothing of these people and their backstories. Sorry! What do you think of Angie and her friends? I hope you will grow to like them! I am already brewing ideas for this story, and Of All Things Part Two! So maybe I will get on that sooner than I said in my last note. Thanks for reading! It means a lot! Please review and let me know! Thanks again Fanatics! ~Kisses!~**

**•3•**


End file.
